


Miraculous Episodes If They Were Post-Reveal

by Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove/pseuds/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. Updates Mondays/Randomly.





	Miraculous Episodes If They Were Post-Reveal

Chapter 1: Bubbler

It’s morning. Marinette wakes up.

“Oh! It’s Adrien’s birthday today! I should call him!”

She dials Adrien’s number on the phone.

“ _ Hello?” _

“Hi Adrien! Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! See you at school!”

“ _ Oh! Thanks Marinette!” _

“No problem. I am your girlfriend after all.”

“ _ Yeah. I guess. It’s just...never mind.” _

_ “ _ What’s wrong. Don’t tell me your dad forgot your birthday.”

“ _ He did.” _

“I knew it! I’ll have to talk with him.”

_ “No Marinette. He wouldn’t listen to you anyway.” _

“He would if I came as Ladybug.”

_ “He would. But wouldn’t that be sketchy? Ladybug came especially to make sure some rando gets a birthday party?” _

_ “ _ Yeah, I guess. But don’t you at least want to try?”

“ _ No. No interfering. Promise me.” _

_ “ _ Fine. I promise. But if you change your mind…”

“I won’t. But thanks.”

“Ok. As the birthday boy pleases. Bye!”

She hung up and ran downstairs.

“Marinette! Don’t forget to clean your room today!”

“Mom! I have plans with Adrien! It’s his birthday today!”

“Fine. I’ll clean it for you. But only because it would be disappointing if Adrien had to spend his birthday without his girlfriend.”

“Thanks mom!”

She ran off to school.

...

“Come on girl! Adrien is waiting for your gift! There’s no way he could hate it!”

“But what if he does? Then we’ll break up and he’ll never talk to me again!”

“He won’t! You worked on it all night! And everyone knows that you are amazing at sewing!”

“You haven’t even seen it!”

“If you let me see it, I would be able to give you a better pep talk!”

“Fine.”

She opened the box to reveal a soft, baby blue scarf with M + A stitched in red string.

“It’s amazing girl. Why are you overthinking things?”

“Because it’s his first birthday since we became a couple! My gift has to be thoughtful, and memorable, and sweet, and the BEST PRESENT HE’S EVER GOTTEN!”

“Calm down. I think the whole school heard you. Now go!”

She pushed Marinette into Adrien.

“You always know how to make an entrance.” Adrien stated.

“Because Alya always pushes me! Anyway, here’s your gift. Hope you-“

Right that second Chloe came running in. She tried to kiss Adrien but Adrien was able to escape her embrace.

“Chloe, you’ve got to stop doing that. I’m dating Marinette.” Adrien said angrily.

“But Adrikins…”

“You have to stop.”

Chloe walked away, frustrated.

“I have no idea why you’re still friends with her.”

“Chloe was my first friend.”

“ _ I’m  _ your  _ girlfriend _ .”

Marinette looked at him. He could tell she was being serious.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t surround myself with people like that.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I open my present?”

“Of course!”

He opened the box and his eyes widened.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it! I’ll wear it everyday!”

“Even in the summer?” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

“Well every  _ chilly _ day.”

They shared a smile.

Adrien proceeded to take the scarf out of the box and wrap it around his neck. He looked very handsome in it.

“Thank you Marinette.”

“You’re welcome. What’s wrong?”

“How do you do that?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Well, I told Nino about my dad not letting me have a party and he got really mad. I think he might try to talk to him. Could you keep an eye on him?”

“I have your dad’s internship today. Sorry Adrien.”

“It’s fine. No offense, but I don’t think you could stop him.”

“Did you just say that Ladybug can’t stop an angry 16 year old boy?”

“Yes.”

“Hey!” 

Marinette playfully punched Adrien.

“Gotta get to class now. See you later, Kitty Cat.”

“Bye, Milady.”

  
  


After she finished up her hours working for Mr. Agreste, Marinette walked over to Adrien’s.

“So, did Nino come over?”

“Yep. And my dad banned him from here.”

“To be fair, when does Nino even come over? I haven't even been inside here.”

“You haven’t? Oh I’m so sorry! I’ll give you the grand tour! Tomorrow. I think it’s best I don’t have you over when my father is angry. Wouldn’t want you to get banned on your first visit!”

“So, where do you want to go, birthday boy?”

“Maybe the park?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

They came to the park to find people running and screaming. 

“Someone must be akumatized! Let’s go to my house to transform.”

“Ok.”

They arrived at Adrien’s House to find a bunch of people and an akumatized person.

“Happy birthday Adrien!”

Adrien looked delighted. He had never had a party before.

Marinette looked over at him. He looked so happy and cute. She didn’t want to see the smile on his face vanish.

“Marinette, I know we should focus on de-akumatizing Nino, but could I enjoy this party for a few minutes?”

He was giving her the puppy dog eyes. There were two things she couldn’t say no to. Manon’s babydoll eyes and Adrien’s puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. But I’m transforming in case things get out of hand.”

“Could you stay and celebrate with me? Please Milady? I promise if he starts hurting people we’ll leave.”

“Well, besides the people running away, I haven’t seen him do anything wrong. We’ll stay.”

“Yay!”

They stayed and danced. After half an hour, Marinette noticed the demeanor of the guests. They were unhappy. She opened her mouth to bring this up to Adrien but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She ran into the house to transform.

It took Adrien a minute to realize that Marinette had left. When he went into the mansion, he found Marinette pacing.

She looked up at him.

“Adrien, where’s your dad?” Marinette asked worriedly.

“I don’t know. Maybe in his office?”

They ran to Mr. Agreste’s office. It was abandoned.

“What about Natalie? I’ll check her office.” Adrien ran off.

After he left, the doors opened. 

“Adrien?” Marinette asked timidly.

“Why aren’t you out there having fun?”

Marinette turned to see Bubbler holding his bubble wand threateningly.

“Maybe you will have time to think about your actions, in space!” 

Bubbler made a bubble. Adrien had just rushed in and both of them got stuck in the bubble.

They floated up.

About a mile up, Marinette turned to Adrien.

“We’ve gotta transform.”

“Couldn’t agree more Milady.”

“Tikki, it’s time. Spots on!”

Marinette transformed effortlessly.

“How do you still look so perfect transforming in a 5’ by 5’ bubble?”

“You’ll get the hang of it, someday.”

“Hey! Plagg, you ready? Claws out!”

Adrien did a sloppy transformation. 

“So?”

“You hit your head on the bubble 3 times!”

“Not all of us are as perfect as you!”

“Aww. Did you just call me perfect?”

Ladybug suddenly realized the situation.

“We got to figure out how to get down. Alive.”

She scanned their surroundings. They were near the Eiffel Tower. 

“Cat, use your Cataclysm to pop the bubble. Then, use your stick to get us to the Eiffel Tower. Then I’ll use my yo-yo around the stick to get us down. Ready? Go!”

“Cataclysm!”

Cat and Ladybug executed the plan perfectly. Soon enough, they were on the ground safely.

It wasn’t long until they de-akumatized Nino. The next day, Adrien showed up to school in his scarf.

“Awww. He wore it!” Marinette said pointing.

“Of course he did! How could he not like a Marinette original?”

Marinette walked over. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with the whole “my dad forgot my birthday” thing?” Marinette asked worriedly.

“Actually, my dad got me something!” Adrien exclaimed happily.

He held up a ring with a butterfly on it.

“Sure he didn’t give you the butterfly Miraculous?”

They laughed.

  
  
  



End file.
